FALLING BUTTERFLY
by dwi kumalasari1412
Summary: Kasus misterius setiap 10 tahun sekali terjadi di desa terpencil bernama Aokiira. Heiji diminta untuk memecahkan kasus itu oleh seorang wanita dan mengajak Shinichi DKK untuk ikut memecahkannya. siapa sangka kalau Shinichi punya kenangan aneh disana. kenangan aneh yang menjadi kunci kasus dan akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk bagi mereka. sesuatu tentang ROH KUPU-KUPU.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Kali ini aku membuat FF Supranatural-Horror yang gaje ini! Entah bagi Readers ini bagus atau nggak, tapi semoga kalian menikmati saat membaca FF ini.

HAPPY READING!

FALLING BUTTERFLY

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Jam terus berjalan mengikuti aliran waktu. Detik demi detik sudah manusia menjalani kehidupannya di dunia. Di malam musim gugur yang sunyi pada zaman kepemimpinan sang Taiko, Hideyoshi Hashiba, disebuah desa terpencil, para penduduk tidak merasakan dinginnya malam atau sunyinya desa. Mereka berbondong-bondong mengejar sosok seorang pemuda yang terus berlari dari kejaran penduduk desa. Dia lari menjauh menyusuri pedalaman hutan, tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang berdarah atau seluruh tubuhnya yang terluka. Dia terluka akibat amukan penduduk desa. Amukan yang membara karena ia tidak mau mengikuti tradisi ritual desa. PENGORBANAN UNTUK ROH KUPU-KUPU.

Pengorbanan dimana mereka, para penduduk desa, mengorbankan seorang pemuda desa yang telah berusia 17 tahun setiap 10 tahun sekali. Mereka membakar sang pemuda tersebut dan menaburkan abunya diatas padang bunga untuk membangkitkan kembali sang Roh Kupu-kupu demi perlindungannya dari peperangan dan kemalangan.

Sang pemuda terus berlari ke dalam hutan. Namun tiba-tiba, pemuda itu tersandung sebuah batu dan jatuh terjungkal menuruni jurang. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka. Ia tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dan kembali berlari dari kejaran penduduk desa. Penduduk desa semakin mendekat menghampirinya. Pemuda itu tak sanggup lagi. Ia pun kemudian menutup mata, pingsan dan membiarkan tubuh kurusnya dibawa oleh para penduduk desa. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat dirinya diikat dan siap untuk dimasukkan ke lubang yang penuh dengan api yang berkoba-kobar seolah ingin segera melalap habis tubuhnya.

` Pemuda itu juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun, ketika tubuhnya terlalap api dan abu tubuhnya yang seenaknya di taburkan di atas padang bunga. Dia hanya tahu, bahwa takdirnya sekarang adalah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. _Roh Kupu-kupu Biru_.

* * *

"Eeeh? Kasus Pembunuhan misterius?"

Di Rumah keluarga Mouri, atau tepatnya Rumah sekaligus Kantor Detektif Mouri, Hattori Heiji dan Toyama Kazuha dengan seenaknya masuk dan tanpa basa-basi menceritakan sebuah kasus. Disana, Mouri Ran dan Suzuki Sonoko hanya membeo serentak dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Heiji dengan semangat membara mengangguk cepat. "Ya! Ini adalah sebuah kasus yang benar-benar janggal dan penuh misteri. Konon, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memecahkan kasus beruntun yang terjadi tiap sepuluh tahun sekali ini. Dan tahun ini adalah tepat 10 tahun setelah kasus pembunuhan kedua. Dan sekarang, besar kemungkinan kalau kasus itu akan terulang kembali di desa itu!"

"Tunggu sebentar," tiba-tiba, Kudo Shinichi menyela. "Tahun ini adalah 10 tahun setelah Kasus Kedua? Berarti sebelumnya ada Kasus seperti 10 tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Iya. Kliennya Heiji bilang, Ayahnya pernah melihat sendiri siluet si Pembunuh pada Kasus pertama. Katanya, wujud si Pembunuh sangat aneh. Dan Kasus 10 tahun yang lalu juga, si Klien melihat sendiri si Pembunuh. Dia berani bersumpah kalau wujud si Pembunuh memang sangat aneh dan persis sama dengan si Pembunuh yang dilihat Ayahnya di Kasus pertama." Jelas Kazuha. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi karena takut.

"Memangnya, wujud si Pembunuh itu seperti apa? Setiap pembunuh juga sama saja kan? Sama-sama seorang manusia psikopat?" tanya Mouri Kogoro –ayah Ran- heran.

"Nggg... Heiji, kamu saja yang jelaskan." Celutuk Kazuha tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah sangat pucat, lebih dari sekedar takut.

"Hei, aku juga mau jelaskan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan? Hal macam itu sangat tidak masuk akal!" balas Heiji datar.

"Tapi..."

"Daripada debat tidak jelas begitu, mending kalian berdua saja yang jelaskan!" pinta Sonoko tak sabar.

Heiji dan Kazuha saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama menarik nafas panjang dan berkata bersamaan. "Wujud Pembunuhnya adalah... _Kupu-kupu._ "

"APA?!" teriak Ran, Sonoko dan Kogoro bebarengan. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya bisa membelalak kaget. "Hal semacam itu mana mungkin ada!" ujarnya kaget.

"Kami serius!" pekik Kazuha cemas. "Itulah yang Kliennya Heiji katakan! Dia berani membuat sketsa kejadian tempat itu, juga siluet Pembunuhnya. Jelas-jelas bentuknya itu memang seekor Kupu-kupu! Memang itu mustahil, tapi itulah kenyataannya!"

"Berarti Kasus ini memang aneh. Tak mungkin ada hal seperti itu." Ucap Kogoro serius. "Jadi, apa kalian akan menyelidiki tempat menakutkan begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Makanya aku kemari untuk mengajak Paman dan Kudo!" jawab Heiji berapi-api.

Shinichi hanya terdiam. Terbesit perasaan cemas dihatinya. Perasaan yang jarang sekali ia rasakan. Dia masih ingat salah satu kenangan yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat. Kenangan aneh tapi nyata yang entah bagaimana bisa dia alami. Tentang seekor Kupu-Kupu Biru. Walau ia bingung sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingat kenangan itu.

"Hattori," Panggil Shinichi lirih.

Heiji menoleh, ia memandang heran Shinichi yang terlihat berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik dengan kasus ini?"

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Dimana Kasus itu terjadi?"

` "Disebuah desa kecil di prefektur Karuizawa. Kalau tak salah, namanya Desa Aokiira."

Shinichi spontan terbelalak kaget, keringat dinginnya mengucur deras dipelipisnya. Dia akhirnya ingat jelas dengan masa lalunya sekarang. Masa lalunya yang mengerikan dan aneh tentang Kupu-kupu Biru. Dan kejadiannya benar-benar sama persis dengan Kasus misterius itu. Desa Aokiira. Desa Biru yang mematikan.

"Shinichi? Ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran cemas.

"Hattori, aku ikut. Aku juga tertarik dengan Kasus ini." Kata Shinichi serius, tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan Ran.

 _Akan ku bongkar rahasia besar yang tersembunyi disana. Pasti!_

* * *

Pukul 5 sore, Kogoro, Heiji, Kazuha, Ran dan Shinchi sudah sampai di Desa Aokiira. Mereka langsung saja disambut dengan suasana yang suram dan menakutkan disana. Dan keringat dingin masih belum berhenti mengucur diwajah Shinichi. Dia teringat semua kenangan mengerikannya disana. Kenangan tentang sosok Kupu-kupu Biru yang nyaris saja membunuhnya, walaupun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kudo," panggil Heiji tiba-tiba.

Shinichi tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah Heiji yang memandangnya aneh. "Kenapa? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Atau ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanyanya.

Shinichi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat kenangan lama yang sama sekali tidak ingin kuingat lagi."

"Kenangan lama yang sama sekali tidak ingin kau ingat lagi? Memang kau pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya?"

Shinichi mengangguk. Dia memandang sekitarnya. Pepohonan yang masih menjulang tinggi dan sangat rindang. Dan pandangan Shinichi berhenti kearah sebuah jembatan tua yang berada sekitar semeter ke timur darinya. _Jembatan itu masih ada disana..._

"Hei, bocah detektif! Mau berdiri sampai kapan disana?! Ayo cepat jalan!" suara lantang Kogoro sukses membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi. Shinichi mengangguk dan berlari menyusul rombongannya.

Heiji memandang curiga Shinichi yang sudah berada disampingnya dan terus menoleh memandang Jembatan tua dengan wajah cemas. Dia mengerti benar ekspresi sahabat karibnya itu. Shinichi memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tentang kenangan lamanya yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah klien Heiji, di sebuah rumah mewah yang cukup dekat dari pemukiman penduduk desa. Kogoro lalu memencet bel pintu. Dari dalam terdengar suara wanita yang menyahut dan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati pintu. Pintu besar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang ikal yang setengah basah dan ia mengenakan mantel mandi.

Wanita itu sukses membuat Kogoro merah padam dan Heiji terperangah. Pengecualian untuk Shinichi yang justru mengenal jelas wanita dihadapannya terbelalak kaget. "Bibi Kurenai?"

"Lho, Shinichi-kun kenapa ikut berada disini?" tanya Kurenai bingung. "Apa kamu kenalan Hattori-kun?"

"Lebih tepatnya, sa-ha-bat ka-rib. Aku mengajaknya kesini karena dia juga seorang detektif, sama denganku." Sahut Heiji, sambil seenaknya merangkul Shinichi.

"Oh. Kebetulan sekali, ya. Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu saat kamu masih kecil disini, bersama Yukiko, ya." Kurenai tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Berhubung disini ada Detektif Mouri juga, saya akan jelaskan kembali kasus aneh itu."

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Kurenai akhirnya muncul dengan dress merah panjang yang longgar, dengan membawa enam cangkir teh hangat di atas nampan peraknya. Setelah menyajikan teh, Kurenai duduk di sofa tepat di depan Heiji dan lainnya. Dengan wajah serius, Kurenai mulai bercerita.

"Kasus aneh itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu pagi-pagi sekali, saya sedang pergi ke Kuil untuk sekedar berdoa pagi. Sesampainya disana, didekat pepohonan yang ada disana, saya melihat bayangan seseorang. Samar-samar saya mendengar dia seperti memekik pelan. saya tidak memedulikannya karena saya pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ternyata, saya salah." Kurenai menghela nafas berat. Dengan wajah sedih, dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah berdoa dan hampir keluar dari bangunan Kuil, saya mendengar teriakan yang keras sekali. lalu saya berlari ke arah pepohonan tempat suara itu berasal. Disana, saya melihat seorang pria tua meninggal dengan tragis. Saat itu juga, saya melihat siluet Kupu-kupu yang terbang menjauh dari tempat saya berada. Walau hanya melihat siluetnya, tapi saya juga samar-samar melihat warnanya. Warna biru laut dengan bercak-bercak berwarna merah darah disayapnya, seolah itu adalah cipratan darah pria tua itu."

Kogoro dan Heiji sama-sama terdiam, berusaha mencerna cerita Kurenai yang memang tidak masuk akal tapi nyata. Sedangkan Ran dan Kazuha berteriak ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin. Dan Shinichi hanya memandang tajam Kurenai. Dia teringat lagi kenangannya. _Jadi, benar dugaanku. Kupu-kupu biru yang waktu itu memang..._

Tanpa Shinichi sadari, Heiji memandangnya dengan pandangan curiga. Heiji memang diam memandang Shinichi. Tapi sebenarnya dia mulai penasaran dan cemas pada sahabat karibnya itu. _Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan, Kudo? Kenangan lama apa yang tidak ingin kau ingat lagi tentang tempat ini? Kenapa kau memendamnya sendirian? Kenapa?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa! Saya kembali lagi dengan FF gaje ini. Ini adalah bab duanya! Semoga readers menyukai FF ini!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

FALLING BUTTERFLY

"Berarti kasus ini memang aneh. Mana mungkin seekor Kupu-kupu bisa membunuh manusia? Kalaupun ada, kenapa yang dibunuh adalah seorang lansia seperti itu?" ujar Kogoro penasaran.

"Apa mungkin itu adalah Kupu-kupu jelmaan hantu yang dendam pada penduduk desa di masa lalu?" tebak Kazuha asal, keringat dingin masih membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku yakin bukan." Sahut Kurenai. "Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya Ayahku yang melihat Kupu-kupu itu juga akan terbunuh kan? Saat itu usianya juga sudah sekitar 55 tahunan. Sama dengan pria tua yang terbunuh sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu."

"Tapi menurutku pasti berhubungan dengan masa lalu penduduk desa ini." Heiji tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Ia lalu memandang tajam ke arah Shinichi yang balas memandangnya bingung. "Dan mungkin saja itu ada hubungannya denganmu. iya kan, Kudo?"

"APA?" Kogoro, Ran dan Kazuha berteriak bersamaan. Kurenai memandang penuh tanya pada Heiji dan Shinichi hanya terdiam memandang Heiji. Sikap yang cukup untuk membuat Heiji semakin gencar menginterogasinya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau memang tahu sesuatu tentang kasus ini kan? Atau tepatnya, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kupu-kupu biru itu?"

Shinichi menunduk. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas berat. Terpaksa dia harus menceritakan kenangan mengerikannya itu. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Aku memang tahu sesuatu tentang Kupu-kupu Biru itu."

"Eeeehh?" Ran dan Kazuha serentak memekik kaget. "kenapa kamu tidak cerita dari tadi? Mungkin saja ceritamu itu bisa membantu untuk memecahkan kasus ini kan?" tanya Ran.

"Kurasa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi aku. Karena kejadian yang kualami itu benar-benar membuatku sedikit paranoid." Sahut Shinichi datar.

"Jadi , kejadian itulah penyebab kamu pingsan di jembatan tua itu dan alasan kamu jadi pendiam setelahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kurenai.

Shinichi mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat itu..."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sore hari di musim gugur, Yukiko dan Shinichi sudah tiba di desa Aokiira dengan mobil Jaguar silver Yukiko. Udara sejuk dan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Yukiko berjalan pelan menyusuri desa, bersama Shinichi yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Shinichi sedikit merapatkan jaket hitamnya sembari memandang sekitar. Masih sedikit ramai namun tetap terkesan sepi._

 _"Yukiko!" Shinichi menoleh mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Dia sedikit mendongak memandang Kurenai yang tertawa pelan dan berbincang sedikit dengan Yukiko. Tiba-tiba, kurenai memandangnya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menatapnya._

 _"Wah, apa anak ini putramu?" tanya Kurenai, dengan Seulas senyum takjub._

 _"Benar sekali! Dia mirip dengan Yusaku kan?" jawab Yukiko bangga._

 _"Ya, memang mirip. Yasudah, Ayo kita berbincang-bincang di rumahku saja"_

 _Shinichi memnghela nafas panjang. Dia yakin kalau dia pasti akan bosan dengan pembicaraan kedua wanita cantik itu nanti. Tanpa sengaja, manik mata biru lautnya melihat sebuah jembatan tua yang cukup dekat dengan hutan –atau malahan mengarah kesana-_

" _Shin-chan? Ada apa? Ayo cepat kita ke rumah Bibi Kurenai sekarang." Ajak Yukiko, dia memandang heran dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat._

" _Ehm, Ibu, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Pamit Shinichi. Ia langsung berlari menjauh dari Yukiko dan Kurenai._

" _Eh? Tunggu! Shin-chan!" panggil Yukiko._

" _Sudah, biarkan saja. Di desa kecil seperti ini dia tak mungkin tersesat." Kata Kurenai menenangkan._

 _Tepat di depan jembatan tua itu, Shinichi berhenti berlari dan memandang penuh tanya. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jembatan tua itu. Jembatan tua itu sudah banyak berkarat. Shinichi memandang kiri-kanannya. Kosong. Hanya ada aliran sungai yang mengalir deras disana. Angin berhembus perlahan dan menerpa surai kecoklatannya, juga menerpa pepohonan hutan rimbun yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi bisa ia masuki dan ia jelajahi. Sudah sifat alaminya untuk berani berjelajah seorang diri._

 _Di dalam hutan, Shinichi melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap, sunyi dan terkesan seram. Dia masuk lebih ke dalam lagi, tanpa sadar kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam. Samar-samar, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegak ke arahnya. Rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya, tapi Shinchi yakin kalau pemuda itu sedang memandangnya._

 _Shinichi spontan memanggil orang itu. "Aah, heei!"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru berjalan pelan menjauhi Shinichi. Penasaran, Shinichi mengikuti pemuda itu, seraya memanggil-manggil dan berlari secepatnya._

 _Setengah jam Shinichi berlari membuntuti pemuda itu, tapi ia masih belum bisa menyamai langkah pemuda misterius itu. Tiba-tiba, kakinya terpeleset dan ia pun terperosok jatuh menyusuri rawa berbatu. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka. "Aakhh... sakit..."_

" _Ternyata... kau sama... denganku.." ucap seseorang lirih._

 _Shinichi mendongak. Dia melihat sosok pemuda yang terus dikejarnya itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Tiba-tiba, bagian-bagian tubuhnya berubah menjadi ratusan Kupu-kupu biru. Kupu-kupu biru itu berterbangan mengelilingi Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa mendongak dan menatap ngeri Kupu-kupu itu. Sekejap kemudian, sebuah tangan yang setengah membusuk mencengkeram kuat leher Shinichi. Tangan itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Shinichi dan Shinichi melihat jelas sosok pemuda itu. Setengah wajahnya rusak dan setengahnya lagi menyerupai kepala Kupu-kupu. Shinichi terbelalak memandang wajah menakutkan itu. Ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta dan memekik tertahan. "To, tolong... Le, le, lepaskan..."_

" _TUKAR..." tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berucap. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membuat tubuh Shinichi jatuh ke tanah rawa. Shinichi terbatuk-batuk pelan seraya merintih kesakitan karena luka-luka ditubuhnya._

" _TUKAR..." kedua kalinya, pemuda itu berucap. Shinichi mendongak dan melihat sosok pemuda itu berubah menjadi seekor Kupu-kupu biru, dengan bercak-bercak merah di sekitar sayapnya. "A, apa yang... ingin kau tukar?" tanya Shinichi lirih, sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang cedera._

" _KAU... BERTUKAR TEMPATLAH DENGANKU... TUKAAARR!" Kupu-kupu itu menjawab, dengan suara jeritan yang mengerikan._

 _Tiba-tiba, ratusan Kupu-kupu menerjang Shinichi. Mereka terus menerjang dan membuat luka-luka lecet dan membuyarkan pandangan Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa menyilangkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya, berusaha melindungi dirinya dari terjangan ratusan Kupu-kupu itu. Begitu Kupu-kupu itu berhenti menerjangnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Shinichi melayang-layang di atas jurang yang dalam dan ia pun akhirnya jatuh ke dalamnnya. "AAAAAAKKHHH!"''_

 _BRUUK!_

 _Shinichi membuka sebelah matanya, ketika merasa sesuatu membawanya melayang di udara. Dia terbelalak kaget, begitu melihat seekor Kupu-kupu biru raksasa dengan bercak-bercak merah yang menopang tubuhnya. Kupu-kupu yang sama yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Kupu-kupu itu melesat terbang di udara dan menjatuhkan Shinichi di sebuah hulu sungai yang dekat dengan air terjun._

" _Bhuahh!" nafas Shinichi memburu setelah ia susah payah harus naik ke permukaan. Dia mendongak memandang Kupu-kupu yang terbang berputar-putar diatasnya._

" _Hei! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" bentak Shinichi akhirnya._

" _TUKAR..."_

" _Haah?"_

" _SUATU SAAT NANTI, KAU HARUS BERTUKAR TEMPAT DENGANKU... KAU... BERTUKAR TEMPATLAH DENGANKU! TUKAAARRR!"_

 _Mendadak, Kupu-kupu raksasa itu melesat turun menerjang Shinichi. Di hulu sungai, Shinichi tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berteriak kencang. "AAAAKKHH!"_

" _SHIN-CHAN! SADARLAH! SHINICHI!"_

 _Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Shinichi sontak membuka kelopak matanya. Dia terbaring di atas jembatan tua, dikelilingi oleh beberapa warga desa, termasuk Kurenai. Pandangaannya lalu jatuh ke wajah cantik Yukiko yang nyaris saja menitikan air mata._

" _Ibu..." panggilnya lirih._

 _Tanpa babibu lagi, Yukiko langsung memeluk putranya dan terus-terusan menyebutkan namanya. "Shinichi... syukurlah..."_

 _Shinichi tersenyum lemah. Tiba-tiba matanya terpejam. Ia lelah karena mimpinya yang mengerikan itu. Ia juga lelah karena ketakutannya itu. Dia benar-benar lelah..._

* * *

"Kudo, kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau jadi sedikit paranoid setelah mengalami mimpi yang jelas-jelas mengerikan begitu." Celetuk Heiji pelan. Diiringi dengan pekikan kencang dari Ran dan Kazuha yang kaget dan ketakutan setengah mati.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum getir. "Yah, itu memang kejadian yang menakutkan bagiku. Padahal hanya mimpi, tapi kejadian itu terasa nyata kualami."

"Dari ceritamu tadi, sosok pemuda misterius itu sebenarnya adalah Kupu-kupu kan? Lalu bagaimana bisa kepala pemuda itu juga bisa jadi seperti kepala manusia yang setengahnya kepala Kupu-kupu waktu dia mencekikmu?" tanya Kogoro.

"Mungkinkah pemuda itu..." Kurenai tiba-tiba bergumam. Matanya menyiratkan rasa cemas dan takut yang besar. Wajah cantiknya pun tiba-tiba memucat.

"Mu, mungkin apa, Bibi?" tanya Ran takut-takut.

"Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu adalah siluman Kupu-kupu?" tebak Kazuha asal, wajahnya memucat.

Kurenai menggeleng. Keringat dingin mengucur deras diwajahnya. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Mungkinkah legenda lama desa ini benar adanya? "

"Legenda lama?" Heiji membeo. "Legenda lama apa yang anda maksud?"

"..." Kurenai terdiam. Dia menunduk dengan ekspresi takut yang besar. Pertanda kalau dia yakin kalau legenda lama desa Aokiira itu benar adanya.

"Nona Kurenai? Anda tahu sesuatu?" ganti Kogoro yang bertanya.

Heiji, Ran dan Kazuha memandang Kurenai bingung, berbeda dengan Shinichi yang justru memadang Kurenai tanpa ekspresi. Dia lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Tak apa. Biar aku saja yang jelaskan." Ucap Shinichi pelan.

Kurenai mendongak, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kamu tahu legenda lama itu, Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Yukiko saja tidak kuberitahu tentang legenda itu,"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu dari cerita seorang Pendeta wanita di Kuil di dekat rumah Bibi waktu aku mampir untuk sekedar jalan-jalan disana."

"Oh. Bibi Ruri yang memberitahumu, ya."

"Jadi," Heiji menyela. "Legenda lama itu tentang apa?"

"Cuma tentang ritual kuno setiap yang selalu mengorbankan pemuda berusia 17 tahun demi keamanan desa saat zaman Hideyoshi Hashiba." Jawab Shinichi. "Dulu, ada seorang pemuda seumuran kita yang menentang ritual itu. Dia kabur dari desa dan dikejar-kejar oleh warga desa sampai ke dalam hutan. Tiba-tiba, dia terperosok jatuh ke jurang dan penduduk desa pun membawanya kembali ke desa."

"La, lalu apa yang terjadi? Da, da, dan apa hubungannya dengan siluman kupu-kupu yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Kazuha was-was.

"Setelah itu, pemuda itu dibakar hidup-hidup. Abunya pun ditaburkan di atas padang bunga dari atas tebing didekatnya. Memang tidak masuk akal, tapi mereka percaya kalau mereka melakukannya tiap sepuluh tahun sekali maka mereka akan mendapat perlindungan dari roh Kupu-kupu yang bangkit dari abu pemuda itu." Jelas Shinichi.

"Apaa?" pekik Ran dan Kazuha kaget.

"Oh, kalau begitu kasus ini jadi terasa mistis. Bisa jadi kalau Kupu-kupu itu adalah pemuda yang ada dalam legenda lama itu dan pemuda yang sama yang muncul dari mimpi bocah detektif ini." Celetuk Kogoro yakin.

"Ter, ternyata pelakunya adalah hantu pemuda itu! Di, dia pasti dendam pada penduduk desa, makanya dia membunuh pria tua itu!" sahut Ran ketakutan.

"Eeeehh?" pekik Kazuha menimpali.

"Kurasa begitu." Shinichi tiba-tiba berkata. "Tapi, mungkin bukan hanya karena dia dendam. Mungkin juga karena dia... _menginginkanku_."

"A, APAA?"

* * *

 **Konichiwa! arigatou gosaimazu bagi para readers yang membaca ff ini! sebenarnya Author mendapat cerita ini terinspirasi dari game FATAL FRAME lho! nah, mohon menunggu upnya chapter 2 yaa!**

 **jaa na~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa! Saya kembali lagi dengan FF gaje ini. Ini adalah bab ketiganya! Semoga readers menyukai FF ini!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

FALLING BUTTERFLY

"Ku, Kudo, apa maksudmu kalau makhluk itu sebenarnya menginginkanmu?" tanya Heiji, dia mulai merasa was-was.

"Ja, jangan-jangan..." Kurenai tiba-tiba bergumam, ekspresinya berubah pucat pasi dan tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. "Jangan-jangan, Roh itu sudah menentukan penggantinya? Tidak, tidak. TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Bi, bibi, a, apa maksudmu? A, apa hubungannya dengan Shinichi?" tanya Ran takut.

"Apa mungkin yang anda maksud..."

"Biar aku saja yang memperjelas maksudnya, Hattori." Potong Shinichi. "Yang Bibi Kurenai maksud tentang 'pengganti' itu adalah... _AKU._ "

"HAAAHH?" teriak Ran, Kazuha dan Kogoro bebarengan. "A, apa maksudmu... Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

Shinichi terdiam. Ia menunduk dan memasang wajah cemas. Kurenai hanya memandangnya iba. Ia pun melanjutkan penjelasan Shinichi. "Tadi Shinichi-kun sudah cerita kan, kalau makhluk itu ingin Shinichi-kun bertukar tempat dengannya? Sebenarnya, maksud dari 'bertukar tempat' itu adalah 'pengganti' dalam legenda lama itu."

"Ja, jadi maksudnya... Kudo-kun akan menjadi pengganti makhluk itu? Itu artinya, Kudo-kun akan..." Kazuha tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terlalu takut.

"Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya kan?" ujar Kurenai sedih. "Dalam legenda lama, Roh Kupu-kupu bisa bebas dan pergi ke alam sana. Namun, ia harus mencari penggantinya untuk menggantikan posisinya. Ia bisa menunjuk siapa saja untuk menjadi penggantinya, asalkan orang itu adalah seorang yang usianya belum genap 17 tahun dan orang itu tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Dan saat itu, Shinichi-kun belum berusia 17 tahun dan tentu dia belum tahu apapun tentang legenda lama itu. Sudah sesuai dengan syaratnya, kan?"

"Salah besar." Heiji tiba-tiba angkat bicara, terlihat penyesalan yang besar diwajahnya. "Salah besar aku mengajak Kudo kemari, Salah besar aku belum bertanya tentang legenda itu, DAN SALAH BESAR AKU TIDAK TAHU SOAL ITU!" jeritnya penuh amarah, amarah yang muncul karena marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu." Ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba. "Aku bisa saja menolaknya. Tapi, aku memang harus membongkar sesuatu tentang tempat ini."

"Membongkar sesuatu?" Kazuha membeo. "Memangnya, ada sebuah rahasia tersembunyi disini?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku penasaran tentang jembatan tua itu, juga tentang padang bunga yang ada dalam legenda itu. Karena Bibi Ruri pernah bilang, kalau ada seseorang yang berhasil membongkar rahasia besar disana, maka kebebasan dan ketenangan yang pernah ada di desa ini akan kembali dimiliki oleh desa ini."

"Berarti, kau tetap akan melakukannya demi desa ini walaupun sekarang makhluk itu sekarang sedang mengincarmu?" tanya Kogoro.

"Ya." Shinichi memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela tepat disampingnya. Suasana luar masih terasa suram. Suram karena desa itu memang terbelenggu oleh Roh Kupu-kupu itu. Tiba-tiba, ingatannya melayang pada Bibi Ruri dan janjinya pada Pendeta wanita itu. _Impianmu pasti akan kuwujudkan, aku janji._

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Pagi-pagi sekali, tepat sehari setelah kejadian yang sukses membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati itu, Shinichi berjalan pelan disekitar desa. Suasana yang sejuk dan segar dari pepohonan disana membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Pandangannya terhenti ke arah sebuah Kuil kecil ketika mendengar suara dentingan lonceng. Disana, seorang wanita manis setengah baya yang terlihat seperti seorang Pendeta sedang membersihkan halaman Kuil. Pandangan wanita itu tiba-tiba mengarah pada Shinichi. Dengan seulas senyum, Pendeta itu mengayunkan tangannya memanggil Shinichi. Shinichi menunjuk dirinya dan wanita itu mengangguk. Shinichi mengikuti wanita itu menuju ke Kuil. Mereka duduk di depan Kuil dan wanita itupun mulai bicara. "Kamu baik-baik saja, nak?"_

 _"Eh? Maksud anda?" tanya Shinichi balik, dengan dahi berkerut._

 _"Aku dengar dari beberapa orang kalau kamu pingsan di jembatan tua itu. Jadi kupikir kamu bertemu dengannya."_

 _"Bertemu dengan siapa maksud anda?"_

 _"Pemuda misterius yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk jelmaan Kupu-kupu."_

 _Seketika itu juga, rasa takut kembali muncul dibenak Shinichi. Ragu-ragu dan penuh keringat dingin, dia mengangguk. "A, aku memang bertemu dengannya."_

 _"Apa dia telah memilihmu? Memilih sebagai penggantinya? Memilih untuk bertukar tempat dengannya?"_

 _Shinichi mengangguk lagi. Wanita itu membekap mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan nasib buruk yang telah menimpa Shinichi. "Malang sekali nasibmu, nak!" pekiknya cemas._

 _"Nasib buruk?" Shinichi membeo, dengan memasang wajah bingung polosnya._

 _Wanita itu diam. Wajahnya masih terlihat cemas dan takut, tapi ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan seulas senyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapanku yang tadi."_

 _Shinici masih mengernyit heran. Wanita itu mendongak, memandang langit biru dengan kumpulan awan yang bergerak pelan. "Ketenangan, kebebasan dan kebahagiaan sudah hilang dari desa ini. Desa yang dulu penuh tawa, sekarang penuh dengan ketakutan, desa yang awalnya penuh kebahagiaan dan ketenangan sekarang berubah suram dan mengerikan. Semuanya sudah direnggut oleh Roh itu. Semuanya mungkin akan kembali seperti semula jika rahasia tentang 'itu' terbongkar."_

 _"Rahasia tentang itu?" Shinichi membeo, dengan wajah polosnya. "Rahasia apa yang Bibi bicarakan tadi?"_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang dalam Shinichi dan mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatannya. "Ada sebuah legenda lama di desa ini. Konon, ada sebuah padang bunga yang ada di dekat desa ini yang selalu dipakai utuk sebuah ritual yang menyeramkan. Dan di dekat sini juga ada sebuah jembatan tua yang aneh kan? Menurut legenda, siapapun yang berhasil menguak misteri dan rahasia besar disana, maka ketenangan dan kebebasan desa ini akan kembali."_

 _"Kalau Bibi tahu, kenapa tidak Bibi sendiri saja yang membongkar rahasia itu?" tanya Shinichi._

" _Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, nak. Mungkin tepatnya, aku tidak mampu." Jawab wanita itu lirih. "Meski begitu, aku tetap berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membongkarnya. Malahan, aku bermimpi kalau desa ini suatu saat harus kembali damai. Tapi kurasa, itu hanyalah impian belaka yang tak mungkin bisa terwujud."_

" _Siapa bilang? Impian Bibi pasti akan terwujud, kok." Sanggah Shinichi, sambil memasang senyum polos. "Pasti akan ada seseorang yang bisa mewujudkan impian Bibi. Malah kalau bisa, aku ingin menjadi orang yang mewujudkan impian Bibi. Makanya..."_

 _Jari kelingking kecil Shinichi terulur ke arah wanita itu. Masih dengan sebuah senyum, Shinichi berucap "Kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk kemari, aku akan datang dan mengungkap rahasia itu, aku janji pada Bibi."_

 _Wanita itu hanya bungkam. Baru sekali dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang punya keberanian dan tekad yang kuat. Dengan sebulir air mata di pelupuk matanya, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan kupegang janjimu."_

 _Dan kedua jari kelingking yang berbeda pemilik itu akhirnya saling mengaitkan._

" _Oh ya, apa kamu mau dengar cerita tentang legenda lama itu?" tanya wanita itu._

* * *

Mengingat janjinya itu, Shinichi tersenyum getir. Di satu sisi nyawanya terancam, dan di sisi lain dia sudah berjanji. Dan pada akhirnya, dia lebih memilih menepati janjinya. Karena janji baginya adalah hutang seumur hidupnya.

"Kudo," tiba-tiba, Heiji memanggil, nada suaranya lirih tapi mengandung sebuah rasa kesetiakawanan. "Aku memang tidak tahu apapun soal rahasia besar itu. Tapi, aku akan membantumu. Yah, walaupun aku tahu sih 'sesuatu' apa yang akan menunggu kita nanti."

"Eh? Ta, ta, tapi, Hattori,"

"Tenang saja, Kudo. Kita akan hadapi ini bersama, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan. Apalagi kau kan sahabat baikku, jadi tidak masalahkan?" ujar Heiji ringan. Ringan tapi punya artian yang mendalam bagi Shinichi.

Mendengar ucapan Heiji, sebuah senyum merekah diwajah Shinichi. Shinichi menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Haah, apa boleh buat. Terserahlah."

Kurenai mendongak, melihat Heiji yang bersorak girang dan merangkul Shinichi yang kesal dengan ulahnya dengan tatapan takjub. Dia teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah disukainya. Orang yang telah menjadi pasangan hidup Yukiko. Kudo Yusaku, ayah Shinichi.

Muncul sebuah senyum lembut dengan diiringi rona merah dipipi Kurenai. Dia memandang penuh pada Shinichi. _Seperti kata Yukiko, Shinichi-kun memang mirip Yusaku. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. Sangat mirip._

* * *

"Wow, jadi inilah jembatan tuanya? Memang cocok menjadi tempat yang punya sejarah kelam." Cerocos Heiji takjub –malahan Heiji sampai bergidik ngeri- melihat jembatan tua yang sudah semakin berkarat, yang malahan akan bisa roboh sewaktu-waktu.

Kurenai hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah takut Heiji yang kesannya lucu. "Sudahlah, jembatan ini memang mengerikan. Tapi jembatan ini kan yang menjadi penghubung dengan hutan itu. Jadi, jangan mengeluh."

Heiji melengos. Ya, dia memang mengakui kalau ucapan Kurenai memang benar adanya. Sedangkan Shinichi memandang datar Heiji. _Hattori saja sudah begini, apalagi Ran dan Kazuha? Mereka pasti akan membuat repot di dalam. Untung si Paman sudah membawa mereka pulang._ Batinnya datar.

Shinichi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jembatan tua yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Potongan-potongan kenangannya kembali terngiang dikepalanya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak apa" Shinichi menoleh, mendengar Kurenai tiba-tiba berkata. "Kebaikan dan kebenaran pasti akan selalu menang. Percayalah." Dan ucapan Kurenai tadi membuat Shinichi teringat seseorang. Teringat dengan Ayahnya yang selalu teguh pendirian menjaga prinsipnya itu.

 _Lho? Kata-kata Bibi Kurenai barusan bukannya itu..._

"OOOOOIIII! Mau berdiri sampai kapan kalian disana? Ayo cepat jalan!" teriak Heiji keras.

Shinichi dan Kurenai mengiyakan dan segera berjalan menyusul Heiji yang sudah berada di atas jembatan. Shinichi melirik Kurenai yang memasang wajah cerah dan berona merah. Sebelah alis Shinichi pun terangkat. _Lho? Kenapa Bibi Kurenai berekspresi seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia pikirkan sekarang?_

* * *

 ** _Aaahh! chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga, hoho. Arigatou bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan mereview FF gaje ini, hehe.  
_**

 ** _sekedar pertanyaan sederhana, menurut kalian siapa yang harus 'dikorbankan?' Heiji atau Kurenai? demi kelangsungan FF ini, tolong dijawab ya!_**

 ** _gomenasai jika nanti ending FF ini sedikit 'sad' hoho! jaa na!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa! Saya kembali lagi dengan FF gaje ini. Ini adalah bab keempatnya! Semoga readers menyukai FF ini!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

FALLING BUTTERFLY

Pusing, jantung berdebar dan mata berkunang-kunang. Itulah yang Shinichi rasakan selama berjalan di atas jembatan tua, seolah penyakit anemia sedang menyerangnya. Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, Shinichi berusaha menyamai langkah Heiji dan Kurenai. Bahkan saking pusingnya, dia menempelkan tangannya ke kepalanya dan berusaha menahan pusingnya. Keringat dingin pun membanjir deras ditubuhnya.

"Kudo? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Heiji cemas dan ia memegangi lengan Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Te, tenang saja. A, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya terbata-bata, rasa pusing semakin kencang mendera kepalanya.

Kurenai berbalik dan menoleh memandang Shinichi. Dia lalu menghampiri Shinichi dan meyentuh kening Shinichi dengan punggung tangannya. Panas. Itulah yang dia rasa. Kurenai sedikit mengangkat dagu Shinichi dan melihat jelas wajahnya yang memucat. Diakhiri dengan darah segar yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras dari hidung Shinichi. Itu sudah cukup membuat Kurenai membekap mulutnya karena syok. "Shi, Shinichi-kun, kamu mimisan! Tu, tubuhmu juga lemas da, dan kamu demam tinggi!"

Heiji membelalak kaget. Dia pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kurenai. Dia sudah yakin kalau Shinichi benar-benar sakit dan langsung heboh sendiri melihat sahabat karibnya itu. "Ya Tuhan! Kudo, kita selidiki tempat itu besok-besok saja! Sekarang kau sedang sakit, kau perlu istirahat!" pinta Heiji cemas.

Shinichi menggeleng. "Ti, tidak. A, aku ba, baik-baik saja. Jj, jangan cemaskan a, aku. Ki, kita lanjutkan saja pe, penyelidikannya." Tolaknya terbata-bata, disusul dengan pusing yang semakin gencar menderanya dan mimisannya yang semakin parah.

"KUDO!" teriak Heiji kesal. "Dengar! Sekarang kau sedang sakit! Jangan memaksakan diri lebih dari ini! Sudah diputuskan, kita kembali ke rumah Bibi Kurenai dan menunda penyelidikan ini! Dan jangan harap aku menerima protesanmu itu!" ujarnya tegas.

"Ta, tapi, Hattori..."

"Bibi, ayo kita kembali ke rumah Bibi sekarang!" ajak Heiji, tanpa memedulikan protesan Shinichi.

Belum sempat Shinichi memprotes kembali, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar. Denyut nadi dipelipisnya semakin kuat, membuat darah dari hidungya mengalir semakin banyak. Lambat laun, pandangannya buyar dan kesadarannya pun menipis. Dia samar-samar melihat Kupu-kupu biru yang terbang diantara Heiji dan Kurenai, sampai akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Aaakkh! Kudo! sadarlah! KUDO!" teriak Heiji panik. Wajahnya pucat dan kedua tangannya terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shinichi yang berada di lantai jembatan.

Sedangkan Kurenai pun hanya bisa terdiam membisu melihatnya. Wajahnya memucat dan airmata menetes deras. Dia pun membekap mulutnya. Dia teringat kejadian yang sama. Kejadian yang persis sama dengan yang dialami seseorang 20 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang dialami Yusaku. _Tidak. Jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi. TIDAK BOLEH!_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Liburan setelah skipsi cukup untuk membuat Kurenai, Yukiko, dan Yusaku sedikit bernafas lega. Di liburan itu, mereka memilih untuk sekedar bersantai di desa tempat tinggal Kurenai. Mereka memang membutuhkan udara segar setelah beberapa bulan sering sesak nafas saking tegangnya saat skripsi bersama si Dosen killer, walaupun bagi Yusaku itu bukanlah skripsi yang terlalu memacu adrenalin. Sejam sudah mereka berkendara dan akhirnya tiba di desa Aokiira. Udara sejuk menyambut mereka dan pemandangan gunung yang menyejukkan indra penglihatan mereka. Sejuk, hijau dan asri. Sesuai keinginan mereka._

 _"Huaaa, udaranya segar sekali! Keputusan yang tepat untuk berlibur disini!" pekik Yukiko girang, seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya._

 _"Apa kubilang! desa tempatku tinggal ini memang cocok untuk bersantai kan? Udaranya juga sangat sejuk, seperti AC. Walaupun tadi sempat ada yang protes, sih."sindir Kurenai, sambil melirik Yusaku dengan senyum kemenangan._

 _"Haha. Ya, ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk liburan ya, Nona Pengantuk." Balas Yusaku, dengan senyum datarnya dan urat biru yang terlihat di dahi._

 _"Hei! Aku bukan pengantuk, bodoh!"_

 _"Lho? apa iya? Lalu, siapa yang sudah nyaris seratus kali dimarahi Dosen Misako karena berulang kali nyaris tertidur di kelas kita ya, Yukiko?"_

 _"HEEEEIII!"_

 _"Hahaha, sudahlah. Kalian jangan bertengkar. Sebaiknya kita nikmati liburan seminggu yang sangat berharga ini saja." Lerai Yukiko pelan, takut membuat keadaan semakin panas akibat duo sejoli itu._

 _Yusaku menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya tiba-tiba jatuh pada sebuah jembatan tidak jauh darinya. Jembatan tua yang mengarah ke dalam hutan._

 _Namun, bukan jembatan tua itu yang menarik perhatian Yusaku. Seorang pemuda aneh yang misterius dan terlihat seperti anak SMA berdiri tegak di atas jembatan itu. Wajahnya pun tertutup oleh poni rambut hitamnya. Tapi, Yusaku bisa melihat jelas kalau orang itu sedang memandangnya dan menyeringai aneh._

 _Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang dan membuat debu-debu disekitar berterbangan. Tanpa sengaja, debu-debu itu sedikit masuk ke mata Yusaku dan membuat Yusaku mengucek-ucek matanya. Begitu Yusaku kembali melihat ke arah jembatan, pemuda itu menghilang. Menghilang tanpa tertinggal jejaknya. "Eh? Kemana perginya..."_

 _"Woooii! Kutu buku! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti patung disana?" teriak Kurenai memanggil, dengan raut wajah datarnya yang sedikit merona._

 _"Yusaku! Ayo cepat! Nanti kamu ditinggal Kurenai, lho!" sahut Yukiko menimpali._

 _"Eeh, aah, yaa." Balas Yusaku kaget. Ia berlari menghampiri mereka, seraya menoleh memandang jembatan tua itu. Rasa penasarannya mendadak muncul. Ditandai dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Aneh. Rasanya aku melihat seorang anak SMA disana. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu? Ini harus diselidiki." Gumamnya._

* * *

 _"Eh? Apa kamu yakin, Yusaku? Kamu bilang, kamu melihat seorang pemuda aneh di jembatan tua tadi?" tanya Yukiko ragu._

 _Yusaku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, aku yakin sekali. Aku melihat jelas seorang pemuda seumuran anak SMA yang berdiri tegak disana. Aku memang tidak melihat wajahnya karena tertutup poni rambutnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau tadi dia melihat kedatangan kita dan aku juga melihat samar-samar kalau dia tadi menyeringai aneh. Waktu aku mengucek mataku karena kelilipan dan kembali melihatnya, dia sudah hilang." Jelasnya yakin. "Aku penasaran. siapa pemuda aneh itu, ya?"_

 _Yukiko mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke dagu, ikut memikirkan cerita Yusaku. Dengan wajah polosnya, Yukiko melemparkan pandangannya pada Kurenai "Kurenai, apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"_

 _Kurenai sejenak terdiam. Lama sekali ia berpikir sampai kemudian dia memekik heboh dengan wajah pucat karena takut. "Mu, mungkinkah dia adalah... Hayato?"_

 _"Hayato?" Yusaku dan Yukiko kompak membeo. "Siapa itu? Apa dia berhubungan dengan jembatan tua itu?" tanya Yusaku._

 _Kurenai mengangguk ragu. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa dia punya hubungan dengan jembatan itu atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin sekali setelah mencocokkannya dengan legenda lama desa ini."_

 _"Legenda lama desa ini?" Yukiko membeo. "Memang, itu legenda tentang apa?"_

 _Kurenai sejenak menyesap teh matcha hangatnya, dengan keringat yang mengalir dan wajah yang pucat. Setelah itu, dia menggeleng lemah. "Maaf Yukiko, aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Itu adalah rahasia desa ini. Orang luar tidak boleh mengetahuinya."_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Setidaknya, kau bisa sedikit bercerita tentang orang bernama Hayato itu kan?" tanya Yusaku._

 _Kurenai memalingkan pandangannya. Terlihat jelas kalau dia ragu untuk menjelaskan. Terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang memancarkan rasa takut. Setelah jeda agak lama, Kurenai akhirnya menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku..."_

 _Yukiko dan Yusaku memandang Kurenai penuh harap, menanti jawaban Kurenai._

 _"Akan kutunjukkan siapa itu Hayato." Jawab Kurenai akhirnya. "Tapi, kita harus pergi ke hutan itu melewati jembatan tua itu nanti malam. Kalian mau melakukannya?"_

 _"Eeeehh? Untuk apa? Dan nanti malam yang kamu maksud itu kapan?" tanya Yukiko kaget, dengan wajah ketakutannya yang –agak- kekanakkan._

 _Kurenai menutup telinganya, akibat suara merdu Yukiko. Dan Yusaku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung. "Iya, untuk apa kita kesana malam-malam?" tanya Yusaku._

 _"Karena Hayato hanya muncul tengah malam saja, di dalam hutan dekat jembatan itu. Lagipula, kurasa kita juga bisa minta bantuan Bibi Ruri, Pendeta di Kuil dekat rumahku ini, untuk berbicara dengan Hayato."_

 _"Eeerr, tunggu sebentar." Sela Yukiko tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya pucat. "Kalau kita sampai meminta bantuan Pendeta Kuil, berarti Hayato yang kamu bicarakan itu..."_

 _"Ya." Kurenai menyela. "Kita akan berhadapan dengan roh."_

 _"APAA?" pekik Yukiko kaget. Wajahnya sudah seperti orang anemia karena takut. Sedangkan Yusaku membelalak kaget. "Roh?"_

 _"Jujur, sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang semestinya kukatakan. Tapi sebenarnya, roh yang kumaksud itu adalah... Roh Kupu-kupu."_

 _Hening menyelimuti ruang tamu Kurenai seketika. Yukiko hanya memandang kosong Kurenai, dan Yusaku menunduk memikirkan pernyataan Kurenai yang baginya sangat tidak masuk akal itu. 'Hal seperti itu mustahil ada. Lalu, pemuda yang kulihat itu...' batin Yusaku penuh tanya –penasaran- dengan apa yang dia lihat._

 _"Jadi, apa kalian setuju dengan yang kukatakan tadi atau bagaimana?" tanya Kurenai memastikan. Dia kembali menyesap teh matchanya. Lalu dia memandang Yusaku, dengan pandangan khawatir. "Yah kalau kalian menolak, kita tidak perlu..."_

 _"Tak apa."_

 _Yukiko dan Kurenai spontan menoleh ke arah Yusaku. Yusaku menghela nafas panjang lalu memandang penuh keyakinan pada Yukiko dan Kurenai. "Aku tidak masalah soal itu. Kita selidiki saja tempat itu nanti malam. Tengah malam ini"_

 _"A, APA? MALAM INI?" teriak Kurenai dan Yukiko serentak, kaget dengan keputusan berani Yusaku. "Ta, tapi, Yusaku, itu..." Protes Yukiko_

 _"Sudahlah, kita akan baik-baik saja nanti. Percayalah." Potong Yusaku, dengan tatapan mata lembutnya._

 _Yukiko memandang Yusaku cemas. Dan Kurenai pun hanya memandang dalam pada Yusaku. 'Dasar Kutu buku bodoh! Kau bahkan tak tahu apa itu roh Kupu-kupu. Bodoh!'_

* * *

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 4 ini, hoho! Arigatou bagi readers yang udah komentar dan menjawab siapa yang mesti 'dikorbankan' dalam FF ini.**

 **Sedikit spoiler, mungkin FF ini akan berakhir BAD END alias si tokoh utamanya tewas. tapi itu ya tergantung sama mood author, hoho #plak!#**

 **Doakan saja semoga mood saya tidak menyuruh saya untuk 'mengakhiri' hidup Shinichi di FF ini ya, Jaa na~**


End file.
